A Secret Partner
by Frenchhornbook
Summary: Pansy searches for a special someone at a party. Femslash. Femmeslash.


Warning: Rated M for a reason.

Pansy scanned the scene, tugging at the edge of her masquerade costume mask that she would only drag out for one person when asked. She couldn't see her intended among the sea of people but kept twirling around, flipping off men in tuxedos with her gloved hands, searching, always searching. A tap came on her shoulder, but she turned around only to find a spiked punch bowl behind her. She traced any twirling skirts around her and wafted the succulent scents of the lovely beauties at the party, but none of them matched that one pheromone that so aroused her. She leaned up against the table-clothed table that housed the punch in front of her to create some friction on her clit as she waited for her guest of honor to make an appearance.

In the polished veneers of warming trays that housed petits quiches and sausages, she caught a glimpse of herself. Even in the black mask, she was unmistakeably a Parkinson girl. The little cleavage that she had was pushed up by a narwal-boned corset and spilling out from behind a gate of thin lace to give the appearance of even more underneath. The bones of the corset accented her waist down to an hour glass in black velvet. She closed her eyes for a moment to envision to envision her partner running hands down her sides, along the black silk of her skirt and under the hem. There her partner would find black nylons but accept the challenge of another clothing layer. Her partner would cup her sex with beautiful hands and tease her with polished nails through the cheap fabric of hosiery. With one hand under her layers, they would kiss the top edge of her dress, not yet venturing far enough South to adequately pleasure her by tweaking her nipples and lavishing her breasts, but if Pansy knew her partner at all, all that would be soon to come. As would she. If history was any indicator, Pansy would be gushing at the slight tickle of beautiful fingers at her cunt. And she had not even imagined how her partner would react to her new lingerie, bought especially for this night. She accidentally let out a small moan but caught herself and disguised it as a sound of appeasement at the fact that a fruit tray had just been brought out.

She buried her face in her gloved hands, biting the smooth black fabric to keep from crying out from her elaborate fantasy that not had not even yet reached its climax. A similarly clothed hand stroked her arm as a husky voice whispered in her ear, dripping with sex, "Meet me on God's floor in the Devil's room." Again Pansy wheeled around for a glimpse of the one she desired most but found no one save a small page holding a dull spear at his side. She hiked up her skirts as much as was permissable and located the nearest set of stairs to find the second floor and then the sixth room on that floor, as her lover had hinted. She counted each of the doors carefully so as not to embarrass herself but finally arrived at the secret room where her partner lay in wait for her.

To maintain as much an element of surprise as possible, she only opened the door the smallest crack for her to enter without letting in too much light as she found the room dark. Pansy almost turned around, having possibly miscounted, but a sultry voice kept her in place, hissing, "Good evening, lover. How does this night find you?"

"Well." Pansy cleared her throat and leaned slightly against the door, expecting her partner to pounce at any moment from the darkness and begin to ravish her body. "And you?"

"Horny as an animal in heat, Panzzzz. Please do help me. Come hither and pleasure my clit. Lick my clitoris, you little whore."

Pansy nodded in the darkness and began to remove her gloves before her lover tsk-tsk'ed at her and snarled, "You won't be needing your hands for this. A skilled tongue will more than satisfy me. Now begin. Follow the sound of my voice." Pansy stretched her arms out in front of herself and felt around a pillar of a four poster bed before slinking along the side and then climbing up onto the bed when her lover's feet jumped up from the bed and clamped down on her shoulders. "I assume, at this point, that you understand my anatomy?" Pansy nodded. "You little ho! I can't seee in the dark! Tell me: yes or no?"

"Yes, yes, sorry, yes."

"No apologies. No words right now. You will do what I tell you to do—speak when I tell you to speak. Pleasure me when I tell you to pleasure me." Her partner moaned to herself as she slid a gloved hand down her own skirts to find the hem oh so succulently and pull the lace ruffled petticoats up over her hips. Those feet pushed Pansy towards the warm center and her now-free hands plunged her tongue into her depths. Her partner's juices were already leaking out from all sides when Pansy began her ministrations, so she started by licking up any last little bit of juice from this loose cunt and then continued on by darting her tongue in and out of dark crevices, pushing open her partner's legs even more with her nose and starting to bite down on what she knew as her partner's most sensitive areas to maximize the pleasure of both of them.

Her partner began to moan, "Oh, Pansy, yes, yes! Just like that! Oh, you are the best whore," as she brought her closer and closer to orgasm, but once she could sense that wave of sensation on the horizon, her partner kicked her backwards to standing in front of the bed. "That's enough. I want you to see me come. Stand there."

Her partner shone a bright strobe light in her face with their legs still spread wide and their naked pussy staring her in the face, throbbing with juices and glistening in the reflection of the light. "

And strip."

Pansy hid her smile at finally being able to show off her hot bod for this beautiful specimen and began by peeling off the gloves and flinging them to either side with a flourish. She reached for her deceptive mask, but her lover shouted, "I want you to see me. Let me just see that fucking machine right now. Be patient and your rewards will be great." Pansy accepted this offer and set about untying the ribbon on the back of her dress before shifting her focus forward as she slid the top of the dress down to her hips, showing off her new black lingerie with garters and bands criss-crossing over her abdominals and then disappearing beneath her restrictive corset that continued to elevate her cleavage for her partner's viewing pleasure. She shimmied the skirt off over her hips and flung her stillettos to the side, spreading her own legs to show off not only the fact that she had not been wearing knickers but also how wet she was, waiting for her lover to return her earlier favor. The corset came next with Pansy ripping through the thin ribbons that secured it and tearing it from her body to reveal the intricate bindings that encircled her body. A black see-through brassier displayed her pert nipples, pressing through the thin fabric at attention, and extended black leather strands that decorated her body like a chessboard.


End file.
